Lost Paradise
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Eventual WolfSaso x NekoDei. Inspired by Wolfs Rain. Deidara is the last known neko in the world and is on the run after an escape. However things take a turn when a group of wolves searching for paradise unintentionally save him.


Document Opened: 05/09/2009. 01:22am.

Authors Note:  
This is _loosely_ based off of 'Wolfs Rain'. The Paradise part comes from that anime. It's such a great anime. I love Hige and I actually support Hige x Blue. My favorite pairing there followed closely by Kiba x Hige. Though I cannot for the life of me get on board with the Tsume x Toboe pairing.....I guess to me it's sort of like the Konzen x Chibi Goku pairing in Saiyuki Gaiden.

Yeah, I don't support Saiyuki yaoi/shounen-ai......And thats something coming from me since I always try and spot my favorite male x male pairing from whatever I am watching,XD.

Warning: Eventual SasoDei, Violence, edited lanuage mainly Hidan, Out of character-ness, Despite later chapters this is **not **a character death fic.  
Those make me sad. Lemon/Lime for those who don't know thats Smex/Making out.^_^.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Wolfs Rain for that matter. I wanna make my own Doujn though. My setback, I lack...drawing skills._.  
/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He hated how cold it was and would be happy to be out of the snow country. Or at least somewhere safe enough for him to stop and treat his wounds. But he knew from experience if he was running then a guard would stop him and ultimately find out about his cursed ears and tail.

The only thing keeping him relatively safe at the moment was the beige colored hooded cape he was wearing. To others it would just look like he was protecting himself from the snow element. In reality it was hiding the two things that openly confirmed him to be a neko.

Despite the pain he quietly kept trudging onward through the small city, he wasn't going to go back to that place and be used again. Not when he was possibly the only one left of his kind. He'd sooner die then return to their twisted experiments and cruel ways. He knew what they wanted him for and he wasn't going to give it to them.

He cut through a narrow alley as to make it onto the main road that led out of the small city. He would be alright if he could get out of the city limits and into the forest nearby. Just unnoticed, he cringed under his hood, his wounds weren't life threatening but it didn't mean they didn't hurt any less.  
////////////\\\\///////\\\\\\\\//\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\

The few people that were out and about seemed to ignore him. Which was fine by his standards since he would rather be alone then endure the kind of attention people would place on him if they found out what he was. For the moment he was so lost in thought about various things he was slightly surprised when he stumbled back for a brief second after bumping into someone.

"Sorry about that, un." He immediately regained his balance and continued, he did get a quick glace to see that who he bumped into was a taller man with slicked back silver hair and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He was with a group of others, the neko didn't bother checking how many since he figured they were a local gang and thought it best to be on his way before the other male decided to pick a fight with him.

He was aware of the fact that at least a couple of them had watched him for a second but he knew better then to look back. After following a curve in the main road he was out of their sight soon enough.  
////////\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////

A couple of minutes later he stopped and frowned. There was a fork in the main road but with no sign to say which direction led where.

Hearing a door open to the right he glanced over to see an elderly woman stepping out of her home. 'I'll have to chance it, un.' He walked over by only a couple of feet since he did not want to scare the woman. "Excuse me: but can you tell me which way leads to the forest, un?"

The old woman smiled. "Ah, you must be a passer through. Just go left and it will lead you to where you want to go. So many people passing through these days, we keep telling them to put up a sign but they don't listen to their elders." She shook her head but in an amused fashion.

"Thank you for the information and good luck making them listen, un." He nodded at the old lady before turning around to leave.  
////////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\

A feeling of dread came over him as exited the city and followed the path through the clearing that did lead towards the forest. Once he was in the middle of the clearing he stopped knowing someone was nearby, he couldn't tell from where since there was no one behind him, not in front of him and the sky was clear. His visible eye widened in realization, below.

Without hesitation he took off in a run but was unfortunately right: a machine came up from the ground, a few feet in front of him blocking his path. He cursed inwardly for a moment and as soon as he tunred around there ten soldiers dressed in all black blocking his path.

'Dammit. I can stop the machine but I don't think I can take them, un.' He frowned under his hood. He was not in the best shape for fighting and his clay supply was dangerously low.

"Are you prepared to return wih us willingly or will this be done by force?" One of the soldiers had spoke while stepping forward. The neko was well aware that they wouldn't kill him since he was only useful to them alive.

"You know I'm not going back to being some psycho's experiment, un!" He said with anger heavy in his voice. Quickly he removed the black finger-less gloves from his hands and reached into his nearly empty pouch.

"Hard way it is. Attack!" The man ordered and the nine soldiers under his command charged. The machine was at currently at bay awaiting orders.  
//////////////\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////

"I can't believe you had the map upside down." Pein sighed and shook his head. "Shut the f*ck up. It was a simple mistake." The silver haired male crossed his arms.

Konan, the only female and blue haired girl was the first the notice when they had accidentally wound up at the cities entrance. It had only cost them about an hour but they had since put Kakuzu in charge of reading the map.

Less then an hour later they were back and facing a fork in the road. After a moment they headed left and continued out of the city.  
/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The neko side stepped an attack and kicked the man, hard enough to knock him to the ground. After that he jumped back to make a quick check on his condition. The machine, which he was a few feet away from, had yet to move and he knew it was waiting to see if what was left of the squad couldn't take him down first.

Only five of the squad remained, he had only used one of his creations and was forced to fight hand to hand. Not something he was good at but did it regardless. What did catch his attention was when one of the remaining men looked directly past him and he could hear him tell his commander. "Wolves!" He grimaced and immediately looked behind him to see the same group from earlier, only now they had stopped hiding their ears.

"Run, un!" He shouted and flinched as something cold and metal snapped shut around his waist and he snapped his head back to see it had come from the machine. It had made the mistake of not getting his arms so he placed both hands on the pole that connected the piece of metal around his waist to the machine itself.

Within a couple of seconds a blue energy had come out of his hands and outlined the machine before it completely shut down, releasing him in the process.  
//////////\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Do we help?" A red head asked watching the male fight with two other soldiers. "We have no choice by this point. They know we're here and if not stopped then the you know the possible consequences." It was their leader who answered, a male with ginger colored hair and various piercings on his face. He didn't wish to say anything but something was definitely not normal about the hooded figure still fighting.

So, they took their positions for battle, unaware of the consequences that would soon follow.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N  
I just added the last line so I could finish it here as it was getting quite big.  
Oh and today is my birthday!

Thank you everybody who wished me a happy one!  
P.S.  
Expect a nice round of updates soon.^^.

Finished: 12/22/2009, 11:34pm.


End file.
